


The Open Sea

by KaylaShay



Category: Original Work
Genre: Corporal Punishment, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slash, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaShay/pseuds/KaylaShay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James the Dread was becoming a name to be feared among the high seas and he loved it that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Open Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Khana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khana/gifts).



> **Rating** : FR21  
>  **Disclaimer** : All characters and settings are of my own creation.  
>  **Genre** : Slash (Male/male)  
>  **Warnings** : Slavery; Corporal Punishment; Non-Con  
>  **Word Count** : 2,525  
>  **Beta** : azraelz-angel and thanks to taylorgibbs, hawk_soaring & sinfulslasher for helping me generate ideas for this  
>  **Written For** : khana for the orig-slavefic 2013 Holiday Gift Exchange. I hope you enjoy it!

He stepped out on the main deck and took a deep breath of the salty sea air. It was a perfect day for sailing and the wind was in their favor. There was a fury of activity from his crew and he could see them working to secure the gains from their raid the night before. It looked as if they'd been fruitful.

"Captain," his first mate greeted him and he gave a nod of recognition.

"What do you have for me, Smythe?"

"Two cases of gold that was intended for a governor. There were five cases of food staples. The chef was mighty enthused about that. We also acquired three prisoners."

"Anyone of importance?" the Captain asked.

"Two actually asked to be taken. They were indentured and felt they might have a better go of it with us. Have them slated for the standard introduction to the crew this afternoon. The third is the nineteen-year-old fifth son of some noble."

"Ransom?" the Captain questioned.

"Not likely according to the indentures, Sir. According to the scuttlebutt, his father exiled him due to his living in excess. And, if I might say, Sir, he's a bit easy on the eyes."

"Is that so?" the Captain said with a smile gracing his face. "It has been a while since Jacky parted ways with the ship. Maybe it's time for some new entertainment aboard. Bring him up as part of the introduction."

"Aye, Captain," Smythe said with a little bounce in his step as he left to manage the crew.

Captain James spent another hour surveying his crew as they went about their tasks. He'd been in command of the ship for four years and he was proud of the work he'd accomplished in such a short time. James the Dread was becoming a name to be feared among the high seas. Especially if you were a ship of the realm that was transporting the money that was all but stolen from the starving people toiling in the fields.

James' family had been one of the farming families that had fallen to ruin under the rule of corrupt men. He'd watched as his own father had worked himself to death just to ensure the kids had one meal a day.

It had been his father's death that spurred him into action. He didn't want to go down the path of his father and he also wanted to provide a better life for his younger siblings.

His mother had toyed with the idea of selling one of the younger kids in order to make ends meet, but James had put his foot down. No kin of his was going to end up a slave for the betterment of the others.

Instead, he had traveled to the port and been hired on to the first crew he could find. At the time, he didn't realize the crew had been for a pirate's ship. But after the first raid and he was given his cut with four gold pieces, James was hooked.

Most of the money he made was returned to his family. After only two years at sea, he had provided his family a new home in the city and a decent school for his younger siblings. He no longer worried about them.

It took him another two years to achieve the rank of first mate. Conrad, his mentor and Captain, had taught him everything he needed to be successful and not be captured by the realm's navy. When Conrad retired to some island paradise with two wives, James was handed the ship.

With a contented sigh, James made his way to the main deck where Smythe was gathering the crew for the introduction. When he'd first signed up, witnessing introductions had always left him a bit seasick afterward. It wasn't until he was first mate under Conrad that he'd gained a new appreciation for the event.

Conrad had told him how the introduction was a way to show newly converted pirates their place on the ship. It also served as a reminder of what would happen if they got out of line. Before joining Conrad, James already the recommendation of other Captains and therefore wasn't subjected to his own introduction.

Smythe gave him a nod and James knew it was time to begin the proceedings. He swept the rest of the way down the stairs, letting his long coat billow behind him in the wind. A dramatic flair aided in making him appear above the normal human in stature.

"Attention!" Smythe shouted. "Captain on deck!"

James stood tall and let his gaze drift over the crew. Then his eyes rested on the only three that weren't standing in his presence. The two converts and the prisoner were kneeling on the deck with two of James' toughest enforcers guarding them. They had been stripped of everything save their breeches.

James let his eyes rest on the young, outcast noble for a moment. Unlike the tanned skin of the indentures, the noble had pale, unscarred skin that reflected the sunlight. His hair was a sandy brown and there were deep blue eyes glaring at his every move. James stared until the noble looked away first.

"Welcome to the Black Diamond!" James said in greeting. "Aboard my ship, all men under my command will be given their fair and equal share from each job we complete. In return, my men will see to their duties aboard this ship without question when it comes to my orders."

James had been walking in front of his crew and stopped in front a man named Harrison. The man had only been on the ship for a few months, but apparently he hadn't learned that the crew was only loyal to him.

"Sailor Harrison!" James barked and was pleased when the man jumped.

"Yes, Captain."

"It is my understanding that you have been misappropriating shares from our jobs. According to the records I've been presented, at least ten gold pieces and a small collection of pearls have been found in your possession. Am I mistaken?"

"No, Sir," the man said sullenly.

"Get your shirt off and stand at the post. Two strikes for each of the gold pieces and five more for the pearls."

James turned, already pleased to hear the shuffle of the shirt being removed as the man made his way to the whipping post. James went to stand in front of the three captured men.

"Following his punishment, you two indentures will receive five strikes each. They are to remind you that I am the Captain of this ship and that disobedience will not be tolerated. If you don't accept this, we will keep you as prisoners until the next port where we will sell you for the profit of the crew. What are your names?"

"Lowes and Peters, Sir," the stockier of the two said. "Peters' a mute, but he works hard. We'll be your men long as we're free."

James nodded and would leave them to Smythe to sort out once their marks had healed. Finally, he turned to the young noble. He reached down and grasped the boy's chin in his hands and forced him to look up.

"Give me your name, boy," he demanded, enjoying putting on a show for his men.

"I don't consort with outlaw scum the likes of you," the boy said snottily back.

James pulled his hand back and struck the boy across his face. "Looks like we've got a lively one here, boys!" he shouted to his crew.

They let out the anticipated catcalls and James enjoyed the deep red flash that graced the boy's white complexion. James knew this one would be a joy to break.

"Let's get started, Smythe!" he called out.

James watched the kid jump at the first sound of the strap hitting Harrison's skin. He leaned down until his lips were barely touching the kid's ear.

"You've got thirty-four more to listen to before it's your turn," he whispered.

He was pleased when the kid turned an angry glare in his direction. James just smiled and turned back to watch the show. Knowing the kid was still looking his direction, James reached down and palmed his cock through his leather breeches. The kid turned away so fast, James swore he heard his neck snap.

When Harrison was carried to his quarters below desk, Smythe made quick work of the new sailors. Both men took the lashes without complaint and didn't ask to be tied in place. James figured they'd make a great addition to his crew.

"Want me to do the kid?" Smythe asked when he was done. A round of cheers went up from the crew as they shouted out numbers that they felt he deserved.

"I believe I'll do the honors," James said as he took the strap from Smythe's hands. "Tie him up and get me the flogger instead."

The kid struggled uselessly against the two guards as they secured his hands above his head to the post. As an added measure, the guards spread his feet and secured his ankles in place. Then they slid his breeches down to reveal a taut ass.

James stepped up behind the kid so that his body was flush against him. Then he thrust forward so that his hardened cock pushed against the kid's ass through his breeches.

"Here's the deal, boy," James said as he snaked his hand between the kid and the post to pinch the boy's nipple. "I'll stop when you tell me your name."

Then James stepped back and took a deep breath to calm himself. If he weren't careful, he would finish before he got the boy to his cabin. Pulling back his arm, his let the first strike hit the kid's shoulder with a dull thud of the weighted beads hitting the alabaster skin.

It only took a few hits for the skin to take on a rosy hue. Then James aimed for the boy's ass and was pleased with the cries that were elicited from his lips. The rest of men were enjoying the show if the grunts behind him were anything to go by. James figured there would be a lot of fucking going on below deck once the show was over.

It wasn't until the twentieth strike that the kid broke. He was sobbing hard enough that James couldn't make it out at first. So he pressed back against the boy and pulled his hair to twist his head to the side.

"What was that?" he asked sternly.

"John Francis Thurston!" the boy shouted out between sobs.

"Well, Johnny Boy, looks like you earned yourself a reprieve. Take him to my cabin," he gave the order to the guards knowing they would know what to do.

When he turned to face the rest of the men, James found them in varied states of horniness. With a smirk he decided they needed a break.

"Thirty minutes of down time!" he shouted. "Then it's back to work," he added. "This ship doesn't sail itself."

With dozens of 'aye, aye Captain' remarks, James made his way back towards his cabin and the prize that awaited him there. It had been over a year since he had been with anyone other than his hand and was ready for some pleasure.

When he stepped into his cabin, he smiled at the sight that greeted him from the four-poster bed. The guards had tied the boy spread-eagle with his backside displaying the deep red colors of every strike that James had given him outside.

James had been hard since he got near the boy, so he didn't waste any time in stripping his clothes and straddling Johnny. He ran his hands down the heated skin and enjoyed the mews of pain Johnny made as his roughened fingertips hit the sensitized skin.

"You ever been taken by a man, Johnny?" James asked as he dipped his fingers into the oil his men had left on the nightstand.

"No," and James relished the tremble in Johnny's voice. "Don't do this to me. My father will pay you. You just need to contact him."

James gave a smack to Johnny's ass, causing the boy to yelp. "Don't lie to me, Johnny. We already know you've been exiled. I bet your dear, dear father will be thrilled that he doesn't have to pay another penny for your sweet little ass. His loss, my gain."

Then James dipped a finger into Johnny's hole and enjoyed the tightness that gripped him. It was going to feel so good against his cock.

"Here's what'll happen to you," James said as he started to work the virgin hole open. "I own you now. It was people like you that took the people I grew up with as slaves. So consider this repayment to the debt that your people owe mine. You're going to keep me happy and sated. My men like me better when I have something to fuck. You'll learn to take my cock in this tight little ass and your mouth. If you disobey, you'll be back on that post and you'll learn that I went easy on you this first time."

Johnny had tears streaming down his face as James pulled his fingers out of the now stretched opening. He lined his cock up and gave a thrust that buried him into Johnny's heated body. The boy cried out and James smiled as he pulled back and thrust in again.

"In return for all that," James said between thrusts. "I'll feed you, bathe you and keep you like a treasured pet. You'll look so pretty crawling around deck behind me."

Then James came, spilling deep within Johnny's body. He laid down so he completely covered Johnny's body, letting the boy take his full weight as his cock spewed its last drops.

"You're mine Johnny, body and soul," James growled before leaning forward to bite into Johnny's skin, marking him as James' own just as a bright light flashed throughout the cabin.

"END PROGRAM. END PROGRAM," the automated voice echoed through James' head as the chair he was secured to moved back to an upright position.

He sat there until he felt hands removing the VR headset. He blinked his eyes a few times to adjust to the darkened room. Then he smiled when he saw blue eyes staring down at him.

"Thank you, Master," he said softly.

"You're welcome, Jaimie. I know how much you enjoy that little pirate fantasy of yours."

Jaimie quickly moved to his rightful place on the floor once his Master had removed the cuffs holding him to the VR chair. He waited with his head bowed as his leash was clipped to his collar. At the tug, he followed his master down the dimly lit corridor and out of the VR chamber.

It would be months before he earned another trip back to the Black Diamond. For now, he needed to focus on pleasing Master John because disobedience was not tolerated by the lead designer for Virtual Dreams, the company that gives life to your dreams.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Prompts** :  
> \- A steampunk setting, or properly dirty cyberpunk setting. Something along those lines. How does slavery fit into those tropes? It doesn't have to be called slavery in the world, if that makes it easier.
> 
> \- A swashbuckling fantasy adventure tale, with a slave somehow along for the ride - why, and how?


End file.
